


Books by Their Covers

by AVirtoMusae



Series: Meet the Family [13]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Holiday, Nearly 1000 words of Renly antagonizing Stannis, Niece, Prejudice, UNCLE - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVirtoMusae/pseuds/AVirtoMusae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renly is forced to babysit Shireen and ends up liking her.</p><p>{Can be read without having read the previous fics}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Books by Their Covers

“Stannis, no,” Renly said, “Just no.”

“Renly,” his brother growled over the phone.

“I said no, Stannis. That means no in normal person talk,” Renly protested again.

His brother had called him to get him to babysit his daughter, Shireen, who was almost a teenager. Renly could not color himself thrilled. He was pretty sure that Stannis hated him or resented him or some shit like that. And, since Stannis had left him with one of his rare smiles, the dislike was generally mutual.

“Renly, you need to do your duty as a brother.”

“As you did yours? Hardly.”

Renly could tell that Stannis was really getting irritated at him now, which was good, since it was also exactly what Renly wanted. Renly had discovered that it was nearly as fun to antagonize Stannis as it was to verbally spar with Stannis’s colleague, Petyr Baelish. 

“Renly.” Renly knew that that was a warning.

“What, Stannis? I have plans! It’s a fucking holiday, and this is last minute! I’m going to a party off in Bitterbridge and everything! I don’t have time! Can’t Davos do it?” Renly was well aware that he was beginning to sound like the whiny teenager he hadn’t been for a few years already. He was also well aware that most of what he had just said was a lie, too. He had plans for a nice movie-date with Loras up at Deepwood Motte, where they had a chance at anonymity.

“Davos and his wife are having a nice dinner and cannot be disturbed,” Stannis informed him.

Renly smirked even though he knew Stannis could not see that via the phone. “You sound sad at that. Do you like him then, brother? You want to be Davos’s Mrs. Seaworth.”

“Renly, what I do or do not wish regarding my friend is not your business to be concerned with.”

“Except when it interrupts my plans. Can’t you get your friend, that Redd woman, to watch your daughter then?”

“It is never your concern.” Renly could hear him gritting his teeth. He wasn’t quite sure how that was even possible.

“So the Redd woman, why can’t she do it, exactly?” Renly figured it had to do with how she kept that Essosi religion, but he didn’t understand how that kept her from babysitting her adoptive niece.

“Her name is Melisandre, and she can’t do it because she’s a pyromaniac that doesn’t like my daughter,” Stannis pointed out.

Even Renly had to concede that point, but he could still antagonize Stannis about it. “Is it because she’s not her own daughter with you?”

“Renly, none of your business.”

“Whatever.”

“I do need you to watch Shireen,” Stannis reminded him.

“I told you I’m busy!” Renly explained, not bothering to hide his exasperation.

Stannis growled, sounding alarmingly like Renly’s even less likable (in both their opinions) brother, Robert. Robert had been less than pleasant about Renly’s coming out, even resorting to violence to try to get his youngest brother to be something he was not. Stannis might have had his hesitations, but he was much better about it than Robert. “And why can you not watch Shireen?”

Renly groaned. “Because it’s fucking Maiden’s Day, Stannis. Everyone with a significant other is planning on fucking, and everyone who’s single’s planning to be far enough in their cups they’ll forget they’re single or get a one-night stand!”

“Renly, I’ll owe you if you do this.”

Renly thought about that for a moment. That could be nice, but how could he possibly explain to Loras anyway. He and Loras were well in agreement that Renly was from a family of assholes. “Would you show up at my wedding?” There was no wedding in the perceivable future, but hey, he could totally mess with Stannis by saying that.

“Your what?!” Apparently, it had the desired effect because Stannis launched into his ten-minute lecture on how this was basically eloping and family approval and how he needed to choose someone advantageous to the family. It was all Renly could do not to die of laughter. 

“I was kidding. Seven Hells! I did not to hear that entire spiel!” Renly exclaimed, finally releasing the laughter he’d wanted to the entire time Stannis was speaking.

“Renly, that was inappropriate.”

“It’s called a joke, but I guess you wouldn’t understand that since you don’t have a sense of humor.”

“Humor is inappropriate,” Stannis told him gravely.

Renly snorted before drawling, “Of course you think that. You don’t have a sense of humor.”

“So, you can help me then? I need to spend the night with Selyse,” Stannis said. He was nearly begging. Maybe Renly could take pity on him --

“Why would you want to do that? You should be begging me not to help so you don’t have to spend the night with your wife’s mustache.” Maybe he wasn’t quite done antagonizing Stannis yet.

“Renly Baratheon!” Stannis was definitely angry with him now.

Renly just raised his eyebrows before saying sweetly, “Yes, Stannis Baratheon?”

There was the distinct sound of teeth clenching. “You will help me. I need to spend time with my wife. She is very ill and may not recover.”

“Fine,” Renly finally agreed, taking pity on his brother literally only due to that last sentence, “but you owe me bigtime.”

❋ ❊ ❋ ❊ ❋

It had took a great deal of rearranging things with Loras so that he could make it. He hadn’t realized that Selyse was possibly terminally ill. That was the only reason he would do this for his brother. He didn’t like Shireen. She was as homely as they came, and she . . . .

If Renly were honest, his dislike was solely an unwillingness to like anything of Stannis, and that included his daughter. He doubted he’d like Shireen even if she were Cersei Lannister gorgeous. He arrived at the door and knocked hesitantly. 

Shireen answered the door eagerly. “Uncle Renly!” she exclaimed, standing shyly as if she wanted to hug him but had no idea if that would be remotely okay.

“Shireen,” Renly greeted, using his trademark smile. “How are you?”

“Alright,” Shireen answered. She stood awkwardly for a second before grabbing Renly’s hand and trying to tug him into the the house.

Renly snorted. Shireen wasn’t muscular. As if she would be able to pull him anywhere, Renly thought scornfully. 

Shireen tried again. “Well, come along, Uncle Renly. You cannot stand there all day!” And then Renly let himself be pulled into Stannis’s house. Renly pointed every single flaw out to himself -- faded curtains, mix-matched carpets, too-bland paint on the walls -- as he let himself be pulled over to the kitchen.

Shireen smiled at him, the smile reserved in a way very different from her father’s and her mother’s. It was one much more similar to Renly’s own when he used he tried to keep Robert from exploding on him or when dealing with Cersei or Joffrey or sometimes even Stannis -- it was placating and nervous. Renly tried to keep that from changing his views of the girl before him.

“Would you like some lunch? I can make sandwiches or pasta or soup or really whatever you like. Father says I’m a good cook, and Uncle Davos agrees with him,” Shireen asked, hovering by the refridgerator.

Renly considered telling her he’d already eaten. He had, actually, but instead he said, “Sure.” He cursed himself for saying it. Why would he even do that?

“Great,” Shireen answered cheerfully, oblivious to Renly’s inner turmoil, “So, what would you like?”

“Pasta, please,” Renly asked. “No onions.”

He hated onions. There had been a few dismal months when onions had been just about the only vegetable and seasoning he and Stannis were able to afford for some reason involving a former onion farmer. 

“That’s a relief,” Shireen agreed, “I hate onions. For some reason, my dad and uncle love them and try to force them down my throat at least daily.”

Renly grimaced sympathetically before wondering why he was even doing that. “You poor girl.”

Shireen nodded. “Yes, poor me.” She continued cooking and finished a few minutes later after a series of timers going off and general cooking sounds that confused Renly. But Shireen managed it, and a few minutes later, there as a professional-looking meal placed in front of him. “I hope this is alright. I mean . . . .”

“Shireen, this looks fantastic,” Renly said, dumbfounded.

Shireen grinned. “Thank you!”

There wasn’t much talking during lunch. Renly didn’t know what to say to her since he hardly knew her, and Shireen seemed rather accustomed to silent eating times. However, the second food was done, Shireen asked, “Can we go watch _Space Battles_? Please?”

“Sure!” Renly agreed. He’d always had a fondness for the series. It had been one of the few things he and his brothers had shared growing up even though they all had wildly different opinions regarding it. “Which one’s your favorite?”

“The first one -- the original first one, that is. Not that new first one. That was awful!” Shireen informed him.

“Thank you!” Renly exclaimed. “Someone who agrees with me! Stannis always like the third and the sixth because of the parents’ deaths, and Robert, well, Robert, tends to like the pornified parodies.” Renly paused. Shireen giggled. “Can you forget I said that, actually? Your parents would turn into Boltons and skin me alive!”

She laughed harder. “It’s fine, really.” She sobered a bit. “So your favorite’s the same as mine then?”

Renly nodded. “I used to watch it all the time when I was your age.”

“Really?” Shireen asked, surprised. 

“You’re surprised?” Renly asked, frowning.

Shireen nodded. “A bit. Dad and Mom don’t talk about you much except, ‘Renly is being very annoying at work. I wish he would stop,’ and such.”

“Figures,” Renly chuckled. He tried not to sound too bitter, but he was pretty sure he failed miserably.

Shireen certainly noticed. “What do you mean?”

“Umm,” Renly said, “nothing remotely important. Can we just watch the film already?” Shireen seemed to understand and nodded.

❋ ❊ ❋ ❊ ❋

A couple hours later, the first movie’s credits rolling, Shireen asked, “Want to watch the next one or have dinner or do something outside?” She did not sound like she wanted to do the last one.

Renly took pity on her. “Alright, then. We can watch the next.”

“Can I show you my _Space Battles_ art collection, Uncle? Please?” Shireen looked at him with wide blue eyes pleading. 

Renly nodded. “Okay.” 

Shireen pulled him into a hug that he awkwardly accepted. “Thank you! Thank you!” He followed her to a table where there were a couple neatly labelled folders for art. She opened up the one with doodles from _Space Battles_ on it. Here she said, shoving it in Renly’s arms. The good side of her face turned bright pink.

Renly carefully opened it and looked at her artwork and gaped.

“I’m sorry it’s not very good,” Shireen said sheepishly.

Renly gaped harder. “Not good? This is bloody brilliant!” 

“Really?” Shireen asked. “Dad always finds something that could be done better, and Mom doesn’t really care.”

“I’m sorry,” Renly whispered. He knew how that felt. He might be a powerful and comely man now, but his childhood had left its own scars. Shireen grimaced and shrugged. He wondered why he was behaving so kindly with Shireen. He couldn’t like her! She belonged to Stannis!

“You know, I was sure you didn’t like me,” Shireen told him conversationally as if she were completely sure that was false.

Renly looked down. “I didn’t want to.”

Shireen sighed. “No one ever does.”

“Not because of the greyscale,” Renly said, figuring that was exactly where her thoughts had gone. Shireen indeed looked surprised. “I didn’t want to like you because you’re Stannis’s daughter.” He thought for a moment. “But you’re too nice not to like.”

Shireen grinned and hugged him. “You’re the best uncle!” This time, when Renly hugged her back, there was nothing awkward about it. Then, she whispered, “I do forgive you for it.”

Renly could not help his smile. “Thank you.” He hugged her more tightly. “Want to go watch the next movie or draw something from it or act it out or something?”

Shireen grinned. “Act it out.”

❋ ❊ ❋ ❊ ❋

Stannis came home that night to find his brother and his daughter wearing a makeshift costume for one of the lead characters and using pool noodles as the starsabers the characters possessed. Stannis gritted his teeth.

“Hello,” Stannis greeted.

“Stannis,” Renly greeted coolly in return.

Shireen ran over to Stannis and wrapped her arms around him. “Dad!” Stannis hugged his daughter back.

“What are you doing?” Stannis asked Renly. “You are acting like a child.”

“I’m having fun. You should try it sometime,” Renly retorted, smirking. 

“I think not.”

“Oh,” Renly said, “By the way, I’ll watch Shireen any time you need.” Stannis certainly did not gape at his younger brother. Stannis was never so shocked. Never. “And Stannis, you’ll let the flies in if you keep doing that!” 

"Renly," Stannis warned, and both Renly and Shireen laughed. Stannis thought he might regret having let Renly watch Shireen.

**Author's Note:**

> **Hope this lived up to expectations! As always, feedback is loved, good or bad!**
> 
>  
> 
> Please choose which of the following you'd like to see the most!
> 
> {1} Garlan and Leonette send their kids off to school for the first time. It only sort of goes as planned  
> {2} Tommen makes up a story about his kittens -- the five time he tries to tell it and fails and the one time he succeeds  
> {3} Mariah and Tommen through teenage and early twenties -- how their relationship evolves  
> {4} Myrcella and Bethany become friends, to the dismay of all parents involved  
> {5} Sansa teaches Margaery to cook (mostly based off my kitchen misadventures, but any stories you'd like to have included are welcomed)  
> {6} Willas and Oberyn try to watch a movie on historical relations between Dorne and the Reach  
> {7} Cat and Ned interrogate their children's significant others  
> {8} Davos runs a daycare center, and Stannis is forced to cover for him  
> {9} Five times Jon is seduced by criminals (a.k.a. Asha, Satin, Ygritte, Val, Alys, or whomever else you might want) during his internship  
> {10} Five times Bethany tried to seduce Podrick and failed and the one time she succeeded  
> {11} Five times Joy Hill thought Marcyl was a whiny ass and the one time she didn't  
> {12} Catelyn runs across Jojen and Meera smoking, and freaks out, but she freaks out even more when she is goes to tell Bran and finds him smoking with them  
> {13} How Robb and Theon got together  
> {14} Five times Arry and Gendry broke up and the one time they really didn't  
> {15} Margaery and Sansa want to have a nice date, but family calls keep interrupting them  
> {16} Five times Margaery tried to propose to Sansa, and the one time Sansa proposes to her  
> {17} Renly and Loras decide to troll the Baratheon-Lannister clan  
> {18} Five time Jaime and Brienne couldn't see eye-to-eye and the first time they did
> 
> Any Sand Snake pairings as well as name suggestions for Brandon and Ashara's kids or Garlan and Leonette's kids are encouraged as well!
>
>> A Virto Musae  
> By the Virtue of the Muse


End file.
